Conventional fuel systems for motor vehicles typically include multiple vent valves for managing vapor flow from a fuel tank to a carbon canister associated with an evaporative emission system of the vehicle. These vent valves can be positioned remote from the fuel tank or can be positioned in and attached to the fuel tank. For the latter scenario, each vent valve is typically positioned in the fuel tank and attached thereto through separate openings, which are required to be sealed to prevent leakage of liquid fuel and/or fuel vapor. Examples of such vent valves for managing fuel vapor include a grade vent valve and a fill or fuel limit vapor valve. These separately positioned valves increase the possibility for potential leak paths and are typically attached to the fuel tank in such a manner that servicing and/or removal can be difficult. Further, these vent valves and their associated plumbing increase the cost and complexity of the vehicle fuel system. Thus, while conventional vent valve arrangements for motor vehicle fuel systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.